


Franks

by preferredmethodofprocrastination



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preferredmethodofprocrastination/pseuds/preferredmethodofprocrastination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants birthday franks... pardon me, hot dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Franks

Steve and Sarea sat next to one another at the table, both of them wearing dopey grins. Sarea was panting open mouthed in that very "American dog in the summer" way that made Peggy glad to be simultaneously American and not. She flipped the burgers once more poked at the hot dogs... the franks as Steve referred to them.  
“I don't want to put anything in my mouth that's called a "frank" you rediculous man," she said upon their purchase from the friendly store clerk. Steve had insisted even though they already had burgers in the ice box at home. Sarea too looked excited at the idea. Even though she was a daemon dog, she grew rather puppyish at the mention of a juicy frank.  
“Aw, it's just a term, Missus," the clerk nodded knowingly. His Irish setter daemon sniffed Sarea and they sat together for a while, enjoying one another's company.  
“I know it is just a term, however, I had a boyfriend named Frank who was one of the most god awful unpleasant men I have ever had the misfortune of kissing and I have no desire to put something that shape, bearing his name anywhere near my mouth," all three of them burst out laughing. Steve doubled over and wheezed. The clerk slapped his knee and wiped his eyes. Both their daemons set to howling. Peggy performed her least attractive and moat real laugh, that sounded like she'd swallowed a small animal that was very amused. She wiped tears from her eyes and helped the boy bagging their groceries place the franks in the side of the bag. His bright dark eyes showed despite his age that he knew the meaning of the joke. His daemon changed from her lamb form to that of a tiny gazelle in order to more closely inspect Peggy’s daemon. Aurelio was a little further from her side than the boy was probably used to, but not far enough to be unnatural. He purred quietly upon the approach of the little gazelle.  
"Whew," Steve said, breathless with laughter. "Don't worry, Pegs," he handed the clerk the amount due and slipped a dollar bill into the apron of the young bagger. The gazelle finally reached Aurelio and settled onto the floor, a practice he made common in the presence of young people or smaller daemons. He came to her hip and was three feet tall at his muscular shoulders. From head to tail Aurelio had stripes and scars all over. The little gazelle poked her nose into Aurelio's thick soft fur. At this Aurelio purred so loud it spooked the child's daemon, who skittered back to his side.  
Steve watched and smiled and then kissued Peggs gently. Sarea licked the whimpering pup the boy's daemon had become and whispered comforts in it ear. The pup calmed down and Peggy and Steve left. Sarea and Aurelio followed close behind. The small boy's daemon watched out the window.  
"I'm not gonna shove the hot dog down your throat or anything," Steve took the bag in one hand and clasped one of hers with the other. Sarea whined pitifully and Aurelio bumped her gently with one of his broad shoulders. She licked him happily and he purred louder and louder still.  
"Good," Peggy pressed close to Steve as their daemons did the same.  
" We'll call the fra... the hot dogs my birthday treat," Steve said, a puppyish look in his eyes.  
"You know I have other treats for you," Peggy said with a shake of her head.  
“Oh do you?" He asked, trying to be coy. Sarea gave it all away, her ears flopped up and Aurelio shook his broad head.  
“Several, in fact," she said.  
Later, as she cooked the franks, Aurelio wrapped around her ankles in the least helpful way possible.  
“So you want a frank now?" She asked him quietly.  
“You think they smell good too, Peggy," Aurelio purred.  
“Shut up you nosy cat," she stifled her amusement.  
“They're beautiful," Sarea panted next to Steve.  
“Agreed," Steve ran his fingers through Sarea's golden brown hair and scratched behind her ears.


End file.
